Você deve ser minha
by AnnieProngs
Summary: Snape está cansado da toda a humilhação que Potter o faz passar. E resolve atingi-lo no seu ponto mais fraco: Lily Evans. Será que ele vai conseguir levar isso só pela vingança?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – O segredo do Potter.

Snape caminhava desolado pelos corredores para assistir o treino de quadribol de sua casa. Era um sábado típico, e ele estava ali se sentindo sozinho novamente e relembrando o ocorrido da semana passada.

Acabava de sair da sua aula de herbologia e subia para o castelo. Estava com frio, era uma tarde de inverno irritante e ele estava sem seu casaco. Estranhou o fato de estar sozinho.

"Acho que todo mundo já deve ter subido para o almoço" pensou. Sentia seu estomago roncar de fome. Chegou finalmente na porta principal e a empurrou quando de repente.

Ouve um estrondo e um balde de água atingiu-o em cheio. Ele ficou extremamente ensopado, tremendo de frio. Olhando para os lados, todos os quintanistas riam dele. E lá estava o maldito Potter rindo junto com Black. Eles pareciam contentes com o que tinham feito.

- Olha Ranhoso, nós concordamos que você tinha que tomar um banho! – Gritou Potter em um tom malicioso. Fazendo o salão explodir em gargalhadas.

Queria sumir daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, mas os alunos pareciam o fechar num circulo. Queria gritar, almadiçoar os dois eternamente pela humilhação que sempre-o faziam passar.

- Seus impuros malditos. – Cuspiu Snape. Ouve um silêncio estranho no lugar. Sirius sorriu e caminhou até Snape ficando a poucos centímetros dele. Tremeu, pensando o que Black faria.

- Oh, qual é Snape! Ofendendo-nos desse jeito, sabe que nós só queremos que você fique apresentável para as garotas – Disse, passando a mão no rosto de Snape com certo nojo. Ele bateu na mão de Sirius e apontou sua varinha para ele.

- Você vão me pagar por isso. Eu estou cansado – Gritou Snape.

Houve um estrépito e Snape foi colocado de cabeça para baixo. Suas vestes praticamente caiam, eram muito maiores que seu corpo e pingavam muita água.

- Olha Snape, - Disse James chegando mais perto ainda segurando a varinha para ele – Nós não gostamos de ameaças, sabia?

- E você está bem mais bonitinho assim. – Sorriu Sirius – agora vai ficar seco e cheiroso quem sabe!

- Duvido muito, Sirius – Riu James.

Snape queria gritar, mas por mais que os chingassem nada acontecia. As pessoas foram sumindo quando o professor de sonserina chegou ralhando com todos. Mandou James e Sirius para a detenção. E fez Snape voltar ao chão.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou o professor. Mas ele nada respondeu. Queria gritar, queria sumir dali o mais rápido possível. Não queria que o visse chorando. Correu o mais rápido que pode ignorando os chamados de seu professor.

Estava cansado de toda a pomposidade de James. Ele iria pagar por tudo aquilo e iria pagar muito caro.

Snape voltou de seus devaneios. Quando ouviu um barulho numa das salas. Como se alguém houvesse socado a parede. Caminhou sorrateiro até a porta entreaberta. Ouvindo vozes familiares por ela.

- Não agüento mais Remus. – Era a voz de Potter pelo tom parecia triste e cansado.

- Ah, você nunca foi de desistir Prongs – Disse Remus tentando-o animar.

- Verdade, concordo com ele. Você vai conquistar aquela ruivinha, Afinal você é o cara!

Seria que estavam falando de Lilian Evans a garota ruiva de olhos verdes, que James tanto implicava pra sair com ele?

- Eu a amo, Padfoots. Não me olhe assim, eu estou falando sério.

Snape sorriu. E a idéia veio rapidamente em sua mente. Aquele era o segredo que Potter escondia.

- Então, você não é assim tão poderoso, não é Potter? – Sussurrou pra si mesmo, afastando-se da porta pra voltar ao seu caminho, àquele era a chance perfeita de abalá-lo e fazê-lo pagar por todos os sofrimentos desses cinco anos que estava naquela escola.

Lilian Evans ia ficar caidinha nele. E ouviria finalmente o som vitorioso de Potter ser derrotado como sempre sonhou.

Voltou pro seu caminho agora mais feliz, sem se arrastar e com um sorriso malicioso no rosto que todos estranharam, mas ele de nada comentou, por que sabia... Sabia o segredo do Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – Você pode me ajudar com adivinhação?

Outono se arrastava pela janela. Em mais uma aula de adivinhação que quase ninguém levava a sério. A professora Molly sempre dizia a mesma coisa que algo de bom ia acontecer com eles, até pra Snape ela dizia isso. Mas, nada, nada nunca aconteceu. Partilhava essa aula com a Grifinoria, mas felizmente os malditos marotos não se tinham escrito nela.

Já passava uma semana desde que ouviu James atrás da porta. Mas ainda não sabia como se aproximar da ruiva. Havia uma rixa muito grande entre as duas casas, mas ela parecia ter uma grande compaixão pelo garoto que ele sempre havia desprezado.

Começou a estudar seu horário e soube exatamente as horas em que ela passava na biblioteca, o que era um relativo tempo de seu dia. Sabia que era uma ótima aluna, mas ele também era. Então como podia se aproveitar disso? E dificilmente a encontraria sozinha.

- Bom, meus queridos. – Disse a professora. – Quero que vocês façam um trabalho juntos. Pois vejo uma energia muito ruim entre essas duas casas.

- Como assim juntos? – Perguntou Alice Longbottom ao fundo.

- Quis dizer para cada um escolher um parceiro da casa oposta. – Ouviram-se murmúrios, reclamações que tomaram a sala toda.

- Quietos. Quietos! – Mandou, batendo na mesa com a mão – Não quero reclamações. E como sei que vocês iriam se opor a isso, tratei de eu mesma com meu poder de adivinhação escolher seus parceiros.

Ouviram-se outros murmúrios, mas que foram facilmente cortados pelo olhar mal da professora. Ela os assustava, havia boatos de que ela se envolvia com um centauro e que tomava sangue de dragão no café. Mas segundo Snape, aquilo era bobagem. Ninguém conseguiria chegar tão perto de um dragão ao ponto de pedi-lo um pouco de sangue sem ser torrado.

Aquela podia ser a chance perfeita para ele, torceu pela primeira vez com os dedos cruzados que sua parceira fosse Evans.

- Alice e Lucious Malfoy - Mas protestos, Snape continuava torcendo mentalmente enquanto a professora continuava ler a lista até...

- Severus Snape. – Lilian, Lilian contínuo a torcer mentalmente – E Lilian Evans.

Teve vontade de pular de animação, nunca que Merlin foi tão generoso com ele como naquele momento. Assim, Merlin sabia como Potter era. Soltou um muxoxo fingindo que se desapontou com aquilo.

- Silêncio! – Gritou a professora. – Muito bem, nesse processo de adivinhação vocês terão que descobrir todos os gostos dos seus parceiros. Por isso, coloquei-os com casais rivais, pois duvido que mantenham contato. E não vale trapacear, só pelo poder da adivinhação! Eu saberei.

De fato, ela era uma professora esperta. Mas Snape, não ficou muito feliz com aquele trabalho ele teria que descobrir coisas daquela ruiva de sangue ruim. O que uma muggle como ela poderia ter de especial?

Ralhou consigo mesmo, para que aquilo desse certo. Ele teria que esquecer seu desprezo pelos de sangue ruim para conquistar a confiança da garota. A professora os mandou juntar-se aos seus parceiros.

A ruiva caminhou com certo receio dele, mas sentou ao seu lado, esbanjando um sorriso meio que forçado.

- Olá! Estou feliz com esse trabalho, sempre quis o conhecer melhor. Não acho justo o que Potter faz com você – confessou a ruiva, solidariamente.

- Nem eu. – Disse ríspido. Havia uma tensão no ar, ele teria que aprender a tratá-la bem. Desde que a conhecia, sempre foi ríspido e de poucas palavras. Mas bem, era como ele era com todos.

- Bom. Você sabe como faremos esse trabalho? – Perguntou meio receosa.

- Você não é a sabe-tudo da sua casa? – Esbanjava um meio sorriso malicioso, fazendo-a corar de fúria... Talvez?

- Eu, eu. – Gaguejou – Não gosto que use esse tom comigo! – Ralhou.

- Certo. Desculpe-me – Mordeu o lábio, era difícil ser simpático com ela. Ia contra todos os seus princípios.

- Desculpado. – Não esperava aquela reação de Snape. Seria que ele estaria tendo um pouco de senso de tornar aquele trabalho menos tenso?

- Bom – continuou – Podemos nos encontrar umas seis horas na biblioteca. Está bom pra você? Geralmente é à hora em que a maioria está assistindo o treino, então a biblioteca estará mais vazia.

- Perfeito pra mim. – E era realmente perfeito, tempo sozinho com a garota. Por mais que não gostasse muito da idéia. Ele iria conseguir, dizia pra si mesmo. Ela sorriu aliviada, pensava que seria mais difícil de estabelecer um primeiro contato.

- Como vocês vão adivinhar um sobre o outro? – A professora riu. – Meus queridos, isso é por vocês. E lembre-se quero um trabalho escrito de 500 centímetros pra daqui duas semanas.

A Sala toda murmurou descontente com aquilo e enquanto ela sorria como se tramasse algo com toda aquela história. Snape estava apavorado, provavelmente teria que passar muito tempo na presença da garota. Sim, ele queria ganhar a aposta, mas não queria mante-la perto assim tão rápido... A professora liberou os alunos e snape saiu rapidamente para se trancar nas masmorras, precisava pensar.

Eram cinco horas. Acabava de tomar um banho, e tentar pentear seus cabelos lisos para o lado mas eles teimavam a cair em seu rosto. Desistiu, soltando um suspiro.

- Está se arrumando assim para ver a ruivinha sangue-ruim? – Sorriu Régulos. Possuía o mesmo sorriso malicioso que seu maldito irmão. Maldita família Black.

- Você sabe que é por causa de um maldito trabalho, reg. Não me enche!

- Hm, precisa se arrumar tanto para um trabalho?

Régulos caminhou até mais perto de Snape, encarando-o de frente. Snape queria pegar sua varinha e jogar algum feitiço naquele maldito fedelho como sempre quis fazer. Mas sabia que não era o momento para uma detenção. Livrou-se da visita, e caminhou lentamente por um dos corredores que levava até a biblioteca.

Tinha pegado um livro sobre garotas mais cedo na biblioteca. O jeito mais fácil era dar uma poção para a ruiva tomar, mas não queria isso. Queria que o estrago em Potter fosse realmente forte, queria que a garota se apaixonasse por ele.

Havia aprendido que devia ser cavalheiro, não chama-la de sangue-ruim claro. E tentar manter uma conversa simpática sem que a deixasse tensa. Mas não sabia que assunto puxaria com a garota. Ela não parecia nada interessante.

Ela sorriu quando viu o chegar. Provavelmente pensava que ele não viria. Engoliu em seco, apertando a mão dá garota e entrou na biblioteca com ela. Podia sentir o cheiro de lírios emanando dela agora que estava suficiente perto quando ela passou ao seu lado. Eles sentaram em uma das mesas. E ela suspirou abrindo um enorme livro.

- Muito bem. Nós podemos adivinhar seu futuro, podemos adivinhar o que acontecerá contigo amanhã e talvez até sua próxima namorada. Mas nada daqui diz-me como adivinhar os gostos um do outro.

Ela ficou quieta esperando que Snape dissesse algo, mas ele não fez. Continuou então.

- Bom, como a professora dividiu duplas de sexo oposto apenas. Creio que o jeito que ela quer que nos conhecemos nada tem haver com magia.

- Tem haver com o que? – Perguntou-o, ela engoliu em seco. Parecia desconcertada.

- Como um encontro, quero dizer – Ela disse aquilo bem baixo. Mas como a biblioteca era silenciosa, Snape entendeu claramente. Sentiu seu estomago revirar, Merlin estava mesmo fazendo aquilo com ele?

- O que isso pode haver com magia e o estudo dela? – Caçou-o daquilo.

- Eu sei – Desabafou – Acho que é mais por causa das rixas que sempre manteram as aulas dela um inferno. Ela deve estar querendo se vingar.

Snape sabia do que ela estava falando. As aulas de adivinhação, mas servia pra ofensas entre as duas casas. Sempre que algum aluno tentava adivinhar algo,o da casa oposta dizia algo caçoando fazendo que houvesse risadas. Isso tornava as aulas bem cansativas e insuportáveis.

Percorreu um silêncio constrangedor no local. Aquilo era estranho demais para os dois. Então o garoto pigarreou.

- Bom, como fazemos isso então?

- Eu não sei. – A garota parecia desolada. Ele teve que engolir em seco pois estava prestes à dizer uma frase que se arrependeria muito depois.

- Você quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo amanhã?

- Sim – Disse depois de um silêncio enorme onde a pergunta parecia ecoar na cabeça de Snape.

- Certo, te encontro na entrada. – Disse. Evans parecia querer se opuser aquilo. – O que é?

- Bom, não é melhor irmos um pouco mais tarde? – Havia um medo na voz dela.

- Não está querendo ser vista comigo? – Ele sentia a fúria dominá-lo. Tinha sido mesmo uma terrível idéia. Paciência Snape, tudo por um bem maior. Afinal os fins justificam os meios.

- Certo, encontramos as três horas – Disse por fim. Saindo da biblioteca e daquele cheiro nauseante de lírios impregnado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – Um encontro extremamente atípico.

Snape vestiu um blazer preto por cima de um suéter branco. E usava calças jeans rasgadas. Não estava formal demais, estava no ponto.

- Como estou Narcissa? – Perguntou para a garota loira ao chegar ao salão. Havia contado toda a história a ela quando chegou ontem da biblioteca. Afinal, ninguém melhor para conselha-lo com uma garota do que outra. Apesar de que não eram bem... Parecidas.

- Está ótimo Severus. Eu fisgava fácil – Disse lançando um olhar malicioso ao garoto. Ele suspirou e passou pelo quadro. Narcissa soltou uma pequena risada quando ele saiu.

- Quero ver quando tempo esse aí vai agüentar com essa sujeitinha de sangue ruim.

Caminhou a saída, todos já tinham ido, pois haviam combinado um pouco depois do horário. E lá estava ela, com uma saia de cintura alta preta e uma blusa branca, usava meias 7/8 listradas. Ela tentou sorrir quando o viu. Mas aquilo era estranho demais.

- Olá Evans – Disse, cumprimentando-a com a mão.

- Por favor, pode me chamar de Lily agora. – Ela esboçou um meio sorriso. – Posso te chamar de Severus?

- Certamente – Um ponto para ele. A ruiva nunca deixava que o Potter a chamasse assim.

- Se não se importa, como o intuito é nós conhecermos. E um dos meus lugares preferidos é Hogsmeade vou te levar as minhas lojas preferidas, certo?

- Por mim tudo bem. – Disse tentando parecer o mais animado possível, mas foi um pouco falho. Caminharam em silêncio, não sabiam o que conversar.

- Então Severus, sua família toda foi de sonserina? – Perguntou. Ela não agüentava o silêncio. E ele não agüentava sua presença.

- Sim. Todos.

- Eles devem ter ficado bastante orgulhosos quando foi escolhido para lá.

- Nem tanto. Eles na verdade disseram que apenas mais do que minha obrigação. Não ligam muito para laços familiares – Ela o olhou com certa pena. Quis se socar, havia se aberto demais para uma sangue ruim o que ela podia entender disso?

- Sabe, meus pais ficaram muito felizes que fui escolhida para essa escola de magia. Mas minha irmã Petúnia, meio que odiou me jogando milhares de ofensas de que eu era imprestável e que ficava feliz de me ter por longe. – Parecia um pouco triste pela sua voz. – Mas bom, deixe isso pra lá. Você não se interessa pela família de trouxas.

Snape ficou quieto, mas entendia muito bem aquela rejeição que a garota havia sofrido, pois passou o mesmo com sua vó. Tudo era motivo de reclamar dele, o fato que demorou de mais para manifestar que tinha poderes mágicos. Chamava-o de aborto sempre por mais que o garoto fosse um bruxo agora.

Chegaram ao povoado em silêncio e ela o levou até uma loja chamada "Meus contos preferidos" que eram sobre livros bruxos.

- Sabe, eu gosto muito daqui. Sempre fico imaginando como seria se minha família tivesse lido alguns desses contos para mim quando eu era pequena.

Claro que não, você era apenas uma sangue ruim. Murmurou Snape por dentro. Pegou o livro que a garota segurava, chamava o conto de o Legolas, o elfo.

- Ah eu li esse livro. Quer dizer leram pra mim quando era pequeno.

- E como foi?

- Terrível. São contos bem chatos – Disse, colocando o livro de volta à estante. Percebeu um desanimo crescente na ruiva, mas não se importou. Ela disse rapidamente que ia ir ao banheiro da livraria e já voltava. Quando ela saiu, ele comprou o livro. Na verdade, gostava muito daquele livro. Seu pai costumava lê-lo para que o garoto dormisse.

Quando ele viu a presença dos cabelos ruivos. Guardou rapidamente o livro no blazer.

- Vamos? – Disse. Ele assentiu e novamente saíram agora e passeavam pelas vitrines quando ela viu um pet shop bruxo. E parou, contemplando o vidro. Nele havia um gatinho preto com manchinhas brancas em formato de círculos. Usava um grande laço vermelho e quando viu a garota colocou suas patinhas no vidro para chamá-la pra brincar.

- Own, você é realmente uma doçura – Disse meigamente pro gatinho. – Eu te chamaria de Grindewald e te daria um lar.

- Você é fã dele? – Perguntou Snape, achando aquilo estranho. Era seu bruxo favorito da época e todas as outras.

- Claro, é o meu bruxo favorito do século – Ela sorriu deixando de olhar para o gatinho e fitando Snape.

- Mas você sabe que ele não é muito a favor de quem não é sangue puro.

Ela suspirou, já esperava por algum comentário daquele.

- Porém, não era contra – disse desanimada. Voltando a olhar para vitrine, mas seus olhos já não brilhavam do mesmo jeito. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de colocar sua mão no ombro dela e consolá-la. Mas desistiu rapidamente. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Não devia ter o mínimo de dó com ela. Pigarreou.

- Bom, deixa eu te mostrar um pub que gosto muito – Disse tentando sorrir. Atraindo a atenção da garota, ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Eles caminharam até um pouco depois dos três vassouras. Chegando na porta de um bar que tinha o letreiro apagado e meio caído. Ninguém havia se importado de concertar. E lá dentro parecia escuro.

- Vamos? – Perguntou. Ela relutou no começo, mas disse sim e eles entraram no local.

Lá dentro não tinha uma aparência muito melhor. Tinha um cheiro de coisa velha, como a casa de sua vó. Com velas que iluminavam o local flutuando-o. A clientela parecia meio estranha, ninguém conseguia ver os rostos estavam escondidos por baixos de chapéus e jaquetas de gola alta. Ninguém pareceu lugar para a chegada dos dois no aposento.

- Sente naquela mesa ali no fundo – Disse Snape apontando – Eu já vou, vou pegar as bebidas. Alguma preferência?

- A que você escolher está bom.

Pediu as bebidas para um barman que um bigode estranho e usava um chapéu com pena. Parecia que tinha saído de um daqueles filmes trouxas. Snape pediu duas firewhisky. Um dos pontos que gostava lá podia pedir bebida para maiores.

- A garota que você está junto é muito bonita – Disse o velho com um sorriso malicioso. – Por acaso está traçando-a?

- Não – Murmurou com certo repúdio do velho, pegou suas bebidas saindo dali. Sentou em frente a Evans que sorriu pra ele.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou olhando o conteúdo estranho do copo. Parecia flamejante.

- É um firewhisky. Espero que não se importe.

- Não, tudo bem. – Murmurou, bebendo um gole e fazendo careta. Fraca. Pensou ele, rindo por dentro enquanto bebia quase metade em um gole só.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa, sem querer te ofender Severus?

- Hm? – estava distraído. Aquele lugar parecia cada vez mais familiar com a casa da sua vó.

- Por que gosta de vir aqui? – Ele suspirou, não queria entrar naquele assunto. Mas, tampouco queria ficar no silêncio tendo que olha-lá.

- Aqui ninguém se importa com o que você é. E aqui ninguém te enche.

- Você quer dizer como o Potter faz? – Potter... Só aquela menção de nome o deixava enraivecido. Engoliu o resto da bebida.

- Sim, exatamente.

- Oh, Severus eu realmente sinto muito por isso. Queria que ele fosse mais maduro nesse ponto.

- Diga isso pro seu namoradinho – Resmungou entre dentes. A garota nada respondeu, levantou o olhar pra ela e viu que ela parecia extremamente nervosa.

- Olha, eu esperava ao menos um pingo de respeito de você. Pensei que fosse bem melhor que o Potter. Mas é tão irônico quanto. – Disse, levantando bruscamente e saindo do local. Ele a seguiu. Droga, droga tinha esquecido que tinha que continuar o plano e sendo daquele jeito nunca conseguiria nada.

Alcançou ela indo em direção à casa dos gritos. Tremia de frio, e viu que seu rosto estava triste. Parou em frente dela. Ela pareceu não ligar para sua presença. Então, tirou seu blazer e colocou nela que o segurou o traje com força contra o corpo.

Suspirou, apesar de tudo. Odiava ver garotas naquele estado. Diversas vezes havia visto sua mãe triste por causa das ofensas que vovó a fazia. Por um impulso, assim como fazia com sua mãe. Com sua mão, puxou o queixo da garota pra cima para que o olhasse.

Os olhos dela de um verde tão claro estavam avermelhados agora. E ele sentiu vulnerável aquilo.

- Me desculpe, eu quero que saiba que sou muito diferente do Potter. – Ela assentiu pegando a mão dele que ainda estava em seu queixo e segurando-a. Por um momento, sentia o estupor o dominando por completo.

Ouviu um estampido e Snape foi arremessado pra trás, caindo nas moitas espinhosas. Sentiu uma dor tremenda com aquilo.

- O que você está fazendo? – Gritou à ruiva.

- Ele, ele ia te machucar Lily. – Sabia de quem era aquela voz, era o Potter.

- Não me chame de Lily – ralhou com ele. – eu não preciso que você me proteja de ninguém.

Snape levantou com dificuldade se pondo ao lado da garota. James parecia confuso, sem saber o que fazer.

- É tudo culpa desse Ranhoso, deve estar pondo idéias mirabolantes sobre mim em sua cabeça! – Gritou, apontando para o sonserino. Ele apenas sorriu. Senti-a uma imensa vontade de socar a cara do Potter. Mas ele estava fazendo papel de bobo o suficiente já.

- Some daqui Potter!

- Mas... – gaguejou.

- AGORA! – Ela gritou. Ele apenas assentiu. – Não pense que você está livre Ranhoso, eu vou saber no que você está fazendo com a minha ruivinha.

Ela continuou ralhando com ele, até o garoto sumir de vista. Suspirou e virou-se para Snape.

- Desculpe-me. – Disse.

- Tudo bem. – Disse, a raiva o dominava. Novamente Potter o estava provocando-o se ficasse ali sabia que ia descontar tudo na garota, destruindo totalmente seu plano que ia tão bem. Então simplesmente disse que tinha que ir e foi embora.

- Espera! – Gritou – SEU BLAZER!

Mas Snape não se virou pra buscá-lo apenas continuou correndo. Ela apalpou o bolso e viu que tinha uma embalagem nele de papel de presente.

- Mas o que é isso? – Murmurou pra si mesma. A curiosidade dominando-a . Rasgou o papel, vendo que era o conto de Legolas, o elfo. Sorriu. Talvez aquele sonserino fosse realmente diferente.


End file.
